<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender by CelesteLucretiaBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429910">Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteLucretiaBlack/pseuds/CelesteLucretiaBlack'>CelesteLucretiaBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Romance, F/M, Gen, Post-War, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteLucretiaBlack/pseuds/CelesteLucretiaBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avatar is taken to a theatre by a spirit to review their past.</p><p>Preview available on my Tumblr @shyawkwardwriter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Kya (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Katara: Water</strong>.<strong> Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished</strong>. <strong>A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.</strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>The scene opens onto a shot of an icy sea, before panning slowly to the left, revealing more towering icebergs drifting in the water as the shot rotates, moving over a large snow-covered area where the untouched blanket of snow is broken by two tracks of footsteps. The shot fades to another one of the sea, and of icebergs in water, contrasted by the paleness of the sky beyond. As the shot once again pans to the left, rotating likewise, a small canoe comes into view, it's motion through the water indicated by the wake left behind it. </em></strong>
</p><p> <em><strong>The shot</strong></em><em> <strong>zooms slightly</strong> <strong>on</strong> <strong>the canoe</strong> <strong>before providing</strong><strong> a side angle of the vessel and the ice walls rising on either side of the canoe. Sokka, a teenage boy, and his younger sister, Katara, a teenage girl are sitting in the boat. Cut to an overhead view, revealing a fish swimming close to the surface right in front of Sokka, who is focused on it and is following its every move. Cut to a frontal shot of him.</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time. <em>(Close up of him as he grins confidently over his shoulder at his younger sister) </em>Watch and learn, Katara. <em>This </em>is how you catch a fish.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The shot pans from Sokka to Katara, who seems unimpressed by his claim and turns back to her side of the boat. Her expression changes to surprise as another fish quickly swims by to where she sits. Shooting a quick glance towards her brother, Katara removes the glove from her left hand. She stretches her arm in the direction of the fish with a deep breath, her face a mixture of concentration and apprehension as she makes a wavy motion with her wrist while moving her hand up and down repeatedly.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The shot zooms out. Sokka, completely focused on his own fish, has clearly noticed nothing. Katara continues to move her hand, water in front of the shot ripples. Suddenly, a bubble of water rises up from the ocean holding the newly caught fish.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: (<em>happily, yet surprised at her achievement) </em>Sokka, look! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka: (<em>close up of him) </em>Shh! Katara, you're going to scare it away. <em>(A look of bliss takes over his face as he licks his lips and wiggles his fingers, never taking his eyes off the fish.) </em>Mmmm...I can already smell it <em>cookin</em>'. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Behind him, Katara continues to make circular motions with her arms, moving the suspended bubble of water containing the fish back and forth. Her face is contorted by the effort that it takes to control the water.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: But, Sokka! I caught one! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The bubble of fish floats slowly towards her brother to hang over his head, who remains unaware. As the bubble hovers over his head, Sokka raises his spear, popping the bubble with the blunt end of it; the bubble's remnants rain down on Sokka and soaks him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: (<em>indignantly) </em>Hey! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As Sokka gives a gasp of discomfort at being soaked, the fish tumbles through the air with Katara following its arc with her eyes. It flies over her head and splashes into the sea just as Sokka rounds on his sister irritably.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka: Why is it that every time <em>you </em>play with magic water, <em>I </em>get soaked?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: (<em>sighs lightly in annoyance) </em>It's not "magic", it's waterbending! And it's...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sokka: (<em>Cutting her off) </em>Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture", blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying, <em>(turns away from her while he wrings the water out of his topknot)</em> that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: (<em>cut to a close up of her face. She raises her eyebrow sceptically and her arms are crossed.) </em>You're calling <em>me </em>weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself everytime I see my reflection in the water! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>As she says this, Katara smiles smugly at her brother. Cut to Sokka, who is indeed flexing at his reflection and grinning confidently. His happy face vanishes at his younger sister's remark and he slowly turns around to face her. Before he can comment, the canoe gives a shudder and Sokka whirls back around his side of the canoe, looking frantic.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cut to a faraway shot of the canoe. It is caught in a rapid current, <em>which pulls it swiftly towards a jumble of great icebergs, which are blocking the narrow passage created by the towering walls of ice. Sokka paddles the boat so they can be free of any chunks of ice, managing to gain sufficient speed to keep it from becoming crushed from two icebergs which slam together behind the boat.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The boat glides through the water as Sokka paddles it furiously. Frontal shot of the canoe as it is nearly pinned by small chunks of ice.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: <em>(panicking) </em>Watch out! Go left! Go left! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The boat manages to stay clear of some of the icebergs, but it keels to the right of the current and becomes pinned by three large chunks of ice. As the canoe is completely destroyed by the chunks of ice, Katara and Sokka throw themselves onto one of the ice floes floating on the surface of the water. Katara nearly slides off her side and into the water, but comes to a halt at the floe's edge. Katara shuffles on her hands and knees and comes to sit in the middle of the floe next to her brother, whose spear has been inbedded in the ice behind him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: <em>(bitterly) </em>You call that left?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka: What, you don't like my steering? (Waving his hands to mimick waterbending) Well, maybe you should've <em>waterbended </em>us out of the ice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Katara gets to her feet so that the pointed iceberg is behind her.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara: <em>(indignantly) </em>So, it's my fault?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka: <em>(annoyed) </em>I <em>knew </em>I should've left you home! <em>[Cut to a close </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>